Eclipse's anime-like teenage adventure!
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: THIS IS A ANOTHER OC SONIC STORY! No negative reviews or you will be reported, you have been warned. Get to know Eclipse and her friends a whole lot more and see the wacky adventures and antics they get into. There may be love. There may be heart break. You choose which couple(s) should be together in the comments.


I'm Eclipse the Hedgehog, but sometimes Guinevere likes to call me _bakka. _

I'm a second year in high school, and I have many friends, and many love interests. Lets start out by introducing my friends.

Okay? Okay!

If you're not interested in the bio it's fine, just scroll down to skip, however you might be confused by the characters if you don't read at least a little.

**Friends: **

Guinevere the Hedgebat, in the same high school year as me, is green with white wavy hair, pink eyes, and big cute bat ears. Is a size _F _in bust even though she keeps saying it's a _D_. Happy, perky, optimistic, sweet, and has an addiction to lingerie. She loves to shop, she gets shy and or mad if I'm pervy toward her. However, she can sure be pervy back. We've been friends practically forever.

Shade Darkus the Hedgehog is in the same high school year as me also. She is a black hedgehog has black long quills, with flame violent tents on her bangs. She has violent eyes as well. She's a tomboy like me. Doesn't like dresses and that type of stuff, but is more into violence. She's spunky and optimistic as well. I'd say she's a _C _cup, she'd smack me if I'm perverted towards her too.

Death-Heart the Hedgehog, we call her DH for short. DH is a black hedgehog that has her long black quills in a pony-tail most of the time with purple highlights on her bangs and the end of quills, she has violent eyes as well. She's in middle school still but will be a first year high school next year. She's kinda fun, doesn't like to sing and dance, but is there to make things interesting when things are at their lowest. She's smart, cute, and a... _B _cup. She's getting there. Will also beat me up if I miss behave. How I love my violent friends. DH is strong-hearted, blunt, and doesn't like negativity even though she doesn't regularly smile.

Kate the Cat. She's our senpai. Kate is a purple cat with a long tail with a cotton white end, at the top of her head her hair style is light brown. I'd say she's a cup _B _as well. I stood up for her one time and we've been close ever since. She kind of acts like a mother figure to me, which is weird since I don't have a mom. She's in grade fourth in high school and will be leaving for college next year, how I'll miss her. Kate is smart, fun, perky, but more mature. She likes shopping like Guinevere, but for video games and anime than clothes like me and Shade do.

Neon the Hedgehog is someone I haven't seen in years. She's a black hedgehog with plain long black quills, her eyes are brown. She's just come back from a trip around the world type of deal, and is in the upperclassmen of high school as well. She likes punk and gore, and has an interest in my for some reason. She seems cool, so I don't mind if she's by my side some of the time. She seems tomboy like too, and is mature and smart.

Kiera the Wolf. Surge and her used to go out but there we're some complications I choose not to talk about. We're still friends even though everyone else wouldn't give her a chance. After hearing her situation I told her it was all good and that I understood. Which I truthfully did. Kiera is a black wolf with long hair and bangs. She's a bit crazy, like gore like Neon, she's in the same high school grade as us. She can be shy and quiet and too herself sometimes but it's understandable, I'm the same at times. I'd score her boobs...a _C_.

**Okay, on to the boys!**

Surge the Hedgehog is one of the first guys I've ever made friends with. At first I didn't trust guys since I got beat up by the all the time and they used to pick on girls a lot. However Surge has shown me the other side to guys. The ones that are nice. Surge is sweet, smart, kinda derpy, and is an anime fan like me. Even though he can be a pervert like me at times, I'm the pervert king...queen...whatever. I've heard rumors he has a crush on me... *shrugs* Anyway, he's in third grade of high school. He's a gray hedgehog with brown eyes and a aqua lightening bolt on his middle quill. Btw, he has a rich family, but we don't really talk about it much.

Remy the Hedgehog, aka, by brother! We are the same class of craziness, perviness, and ideas! People said that we're possibly brother and sister that got separated at birth, but if I were to find my parents today I don't know if it was true. He's in the same grade of high school as me, but doesn't really have an interest in school. He's more of an adventure type person. He speaks his mind, he's nice at times, he can be random, funny, he's pretty much my twin except a gray hedgehog with a dick...Again, he's a gray hedgehog that wears a head band that symbolizes his dead mother. His dad, he doesn't like to talk about...

Zero the Hedgehog. A hedgehog with green and yellow quills and red eyes. I met him in first year high school, a quiet kid, bullied, treated like shit. I talked to him one day, shared my lunch with him, introduced him to my friends and instantly I saw a dramatic change. He said that I save his life since he was planning to kill himself back then. Even though Zero is more social and bold, he's still quiet, shy, very sweet and cute and a lot of girls have a crush on him, but he says his only interest in love is me...

*no comment!*

Now for my bio. I'm Eclipse the Hedgehog. I look like Shadow the Hedgehog because my origin is G.U.N. was trying to make a copy of Shadow to do their bidding but in this story it's not but whatever. I just said that so that I don't have to describe. The only thing I have different is three bangs and that I'm a girl. I'm a tomboy/transsexual/confused! I have average intelligence and I want to make a different but I don't know how. I can run pretty fast, I like sports, video games, drawing, writing, and porn...

That is all...

_Possible Love Interests:_

_Guinevere x Eclipse_

_Remy x Eclipse_

_Surge x Eclipse_

_Zero x Eclipse_

_Remy x Zero_

_Shade x Eclipse_

_Surge x Shade _

_Guinevere x Zero_

_Kate x Eclipse_

_IN YOUR REVIEW YOU DECIDE WHO SHOULD BE TOGETHER!_

Episode 1: A month till summer ends.

My alarm had gone off at least 5 times, I keep pressing the snooze by mistake instead of the 'shut the fuck up button'. That annoying song I set as my alarm was getting annoying, but it was doing it's job by waking me up every ten minutes. Finally I was focused enough to press the right button this time and I stretched and made my way to the bathroom for a pee.

I smirked. This time I was going to do it. I've been training with Remy even since we found it together.

Wikki: How to pee standing up as a girl: 7-Steps!

Ha!

Some may call it sickening, some may call it appalling, but you know what? Fuck you who think so!

I made it to the bathroom, it was cold in there. Ok, just gotta...

**...**

Success!

I flushed and washed my hands. I nearly cried of happiness. Remy is going to be so proud of me.

I yawned and quickly headed downstairs into the kitchen to make some cereal first. Fruit loops, aw yeah. I ran upstairs and called Remy.

"Y-Yeah?" He sounded tired. He must have stayed up all night again.

"I did it." I stated, keeping the excitement inside.

"Did what?" He asked. half asleep and confused.

"You know what..."

Then he came to realization. "You mean you...oh...my...god..."

"Oh hell yeah..." I smirked.

"You know what we HAVE to do later, right?"

"Urinal raid?"

"Urinal raid."

I squealed and hung up.

"Well, my afternoon is planned."

All of the sudden my phone vibrated and I saw it was a text from Guin. I read it.

_'Everyone, lets go to the water park this afternoon! ;P'_

"Aw fuck."

...


End file.
